johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
WTNO: Enemies
In a world controlled by the Nazis, enemies are man, beast *and* machine. Every one of them have only one thought on their minds: Kill B.J. at all costs. The enemeis you will face can give you trouble without a proper plan of approach. Nazi Soldier The Most common of the enemies you will face in the game. They're armed with Assault Rifles and are trained typically like any other solider. These soldiers shouldn't be much of a problem even with the basic kind of weapons you may have. Elite Nazi Soldier These kind of soldiers are also armed with Assault Rifles. But they're better trained with their weapons and can use them more proficiently than their standard counterpart. They're also more heavily armored, meaning they take more rounds to take down. A small force of these guys can prove to be a problem if not careful. Prison Guard Found in Episodes 4 and 8, these guards are found in Prisons. Because of this, the guards aren't initially armed with guns. Instead, they have batons that only induces minor injuries. Once they spot you, they have to get up close to fight you. You can counter their attacks once you see the dot in the center of the screen turns red. But, during emergency situations, they arm themselves with Assault Rifles and have the same experience as the regular soldier with them. Commanding Officer The field officer for the Nazi military. These guys are armed with pistols, but are also equipped with radio headsets. Meaning that once they see you or hear gun fire, they'll get on the radio and call in reinforcements. As long as they live, they'll continue to call reinforcements. You can eliminate these guys before they can see you, once you see a grey box on the right corner of the screen that says "Signal Detected" that means there's a Commanding Officer in the vicinity, but just know that there can be as many as 3 COs in the area at a time. Fire Trooper Trained for heavy combat. The Fire Trooper is armed with a Combat Shotgun making him dangerous to fight up close. More importantly, he is heavily armored, meaning he's not going to go down easily with the basic weapons. Combat Shotguns, the Mini-Rocket Launcher or the Heavy Machine Gun will make short work of him. Rocket Trooper Armed with the Assault Rifle with the Mini-Rocket Launcher. This enemy is very dangerous especially up close. It's armor it wears is not just to protect him from enemy fire but also protect him from blowing himself up with his own rockets. But your own rockets can eliminate him as well as a Heavy Machine Gun and the Laserkraftwerk. Space Soldier Found exclusively in Episode 14 on the Nazi Lunar Base. This is the Lunar Base's equivalent to the regular Soldier on Earth. The only exception is that they're armed with the AR Plasma Rifle. Elite Space Soldier Also found on the Nazi Lunar Base. These Elite Space Soldiers are more heavily armored and are better trained with an AR Plasma Rifle. It'll take a fully charged AR Plasma Rifle (or dual wield AR Plasma Rifles) to take him down. Kamphund The Nazis train and use Dogs to scout and also to eliminate enemies without endangering themselves. While Kamphunds aren't a danger from a distance, but they're quite fast and can close the gap quickly. When they close in on you and try to maul you, use the fire button to stab them to eliminate them before they kill you. They also can sniff you out if you try to sneak by them, eliminating them silently is the best approach against Kamphunds while infiltrating areas silently. The 1946 version are basically armored Dogs, whereas their 1960 counterparts are almost cybernetic which has bigger, stronger teeth which can do more damage. Ubersoldat One of the stronger enemies in the game. The Ubersoldat is Deathshead's latest and greatest creation. With the latest of the metallic armor technology and weapons, the Ubersoldat can prove to be quite deadly from any and all distances and can be very tough as it can take a lot of heat from basic weapons. The 1946 version isn't armed and it's armor is quite brittle and can be shot off with your Assault Rifle. But the 1960 improvement is deadly as it's armed with a Heavy Machine Gun and if it gets close, it'll instantly eliminate you. But using the Laserkraftwerk, Miniature Rocket launcher and the Heavy Machine Gun are your best bet against it. Flying Drone In 1960, the Nazis will use these robotic drones to either scout ahead or eliminate any threat to them. These things are only just a bit more than annoying if there's only a few, but they can be dangerous in large numbers. Once they're in range, they start shooting plasma at you. Your best weapon is a shotgun (either the civilian or the Combat Shotguns) which can eliminate them in one burst, but they'll fall to the ground and after a few seconds will explode which can damage you if you are close. You can also use the Heavy Machine Gun to literally blast them out of the sky. Guard Robot The Nazis' lead robotic patrol system. These things are definitely a force to be reckoned with, they have heavy plasma cannons that will do a lot of damage and they also have EMP cannons that'll not only do damage but render any energy based weapons you have equipped useless as it'll drain the weapon (forcing you to find a charging station in order to recharge it). It's also heavily armored which allows it to absorb heat from most ballistic weaponry. But using the Laserkraftwerk the Heavy Machine Gun and the Mini-Rocket Launcher are your best weapons against it. But if they're not available, double-wield the Assault Rifle and aim for the red eye as it'll also disable the robot temporarily. Tesla Grenades will also work against it. These things are also especially vulnerable in the back, even a shot from a pistol will do them in, but their vulnerable spot in the back is a very small target. Panzerkamphund Quite psoobily the strongest enemy you will face in the game. These things are quite literally invulnerable to most ballistic weaponry, so you're best bet is to stay out of their way when you encounter one if one tries to eat you, use your weapon to dislodge it before it kills you, sometimes it'll eliminate you instantly. You meet the 1946 version in Episode 1, you'll use the bomber's machine guns to eliminate them. You'll meet the 1960 version for the first time in Episode 4 and again in Episode 6. In Episode 16 you'll have to face it, use the Mini Rocket Launcher on it to ensure you'll take it down with not a lot of trouble.